


As Love is My Witness

by Glaeweth



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Cloud9, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Memes again, Songfic, but Sneakeos implied, but lovable, sneaksen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaeweth/pseuds/Glaeweth
Summary: How did a Danish, toxic, midlaner ended up being a lesbian ADC's boyfriend?It just happened. God knows how, they were made for each other. In spite of everything.





	As Love is My Witness

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction came up to my mind after listening Westlife's song "As Love is My Witness". I also submitted it on C9sneaksen's Tumblr, even if I kinda corrected it in-between. Hopefully you will like it :)

**Once in a lifetime**

**You look in someone’s eyes**

**And it feels like the world stop turning at once**

            Zach remembers perfectly when he met _him_ for the first time. Hai had decided few weeks earlier to step down from the Cloud9 roster because of his wrist issues. Several people had come to try out; including Alex Ich, Yusui and, last but not least, Incarnati0n. While the latter was introducing himself, his icy blue eyes fell upon the AD Carry’s hazelnut ones.

He never believed in long-lasting relationships; although he had dated a girl named Jennabella and had a _somehow_ friends with benefits relationship with Meteos, the jungler, in their beginnings as a team. It was everything _but_ serious.

 

“Hello, my name is Nicolaj Jensen, but you can call me Jensen. I’m from Denmark,” the skinny player nicknamed Incarnati0n had said.

 

**That’s what it felt like for me**

**I knew right away this day would be**

**Standing together, believing forever**

**Is there in our reach**

            Zachary had tried to push his feelings away, to deny them. But, day by day, he fell more and more in love with the Dane. But the 2015 Summer Split did not happen as well as the Cloud9 community had hoped. It was very shaky and inconsistent: Jensen always apologized when they went through losses, even if it was not _necessarily_ his own fault. And even if they won games, he felt bad for his poor laning phase or even his creep score deficit.

 

**‘Cause love is my witness**

**I swear**

**I’ll be with you till the end**

            During those times, the whole squad, as well as Charlie and Jack, was doing its best to comfort their new midlaner when he fell in those moments of self-hatred. It was unfair for their newcomer to keep blaming himself. He did _not_ deserve that. It was _unhealthy_. Towards the middle of the split, Meteos announced to Jack his need to step down from the team. Sneaky was, to say the least, surprised to hear this: he was fully aware that Nicolaj and William did not get along well. Because of issues related to the Danish player or not, the jungler quit the team.

 

**Nothing in tear this love apart**

**I’ll put my head upon my heart**

**This is the promise I’ll make to you**

**Whatever comes we’ll see it through**

            Hai came out of retirement and replaced Meteos during the last few weeks of the split. They were on the verge to be relegated, something which would have been unthinkable for some. However, their win over Team 8 in a tiebreaker had prevented such a thing. Thanks to their Championship points from Spring, Cloud9 was able to attend the regional qualifiers for Worlds. They successfully won their series against Gravity Gaming, Team Impulse and, lastly, Team Liquid.

 

“We are going to Worlds!”, Jack excitedly told his team members at the end of the third day, feeling relieved.

 

**Nothing can break it**

**This feeling’s too strong**

**‘Cause love is my witness**

            Later that day, they flew to South Korea, in order to go to their bootcamp. The members streamed regularly, especially Sneaky and Jensen, who duo-queued lot together. Jack had noticed drastic changes in the Dane’s personality: throughout the split, he became more and more confident with his aggressive playstyle, and he meshed well with his teammates.

 

“Someone told me my girlfriend is so hot. Is that you?”, the European player asked, a grin on his face.

“There’s no other lesbian ADC in the NALCS. So yeah, same”, his teammate replied, chuckling.

 

However, this year, no NA team had made it past the groups stage, due to the week 2 curse. But going to Worlds was _already_ an achievement for Cloud9. They were the team from North America that was at the seventh place in the regular season and, yet, they had the most wins than any other team from their region. Jensen’s father had even attended a couple of his son’s games during those two weeks: a huge feeling of pride was surrounding him.

 

**We’ve both known sorrow**

**We have known heartache**

**When our dreams for tomorrow**

**Seem so far away**

            Even if Zachary was still in touch with Will, it still hurt him to not see him around anymore. They had played within the same team during more than two years together, you can’t forget a relationship like that one. It hurt him to let his fans down. But he couldn’t really tell them _“Yeah, Meteos and I fucked around for months. How are we doing now? Well, I’m in love with someone else”_ either.

 

**But that brought us closer – yeah**

**It brought us together**

**So that we’d know the real thing**

**That’s why I can yeah – ye-eh-yeah**

**‘Cause love is my witness**

**I swear**

**I’ll be with you till the end**

            Jensen and him were close but he couldn’t quite figure out whether the glances they exchanged were ‘no homo’ or not. Off-season always hit the player from Florida the worst: he could hardly deal with distance without feeling broken inside. Of course, they called each other every few days or so but, to Sneaky, it wasn’t _enough_.

He was addicted to his European teammate, who was always bringing candies from Denmark when he was back in NA. Candies that Sneaky loved, even if they were for all the team.

 

**Nothing in tear this love apart**

**I’ll put my hand upon my heart**

**This is the promise I’ll make to you**

**Whatever comes we’ll see it through**

**Nothing can break it**

**This feeling’s too strong**

**‘Cause love is my witness**

            Before the following split, LemonNation had quit his position as a support in order to become a coach for the team. Hai was known as a versatile player, so he filled in his role, and Rush from Team Impulse, was brought in as a jungler. The Korean player had a great synergy with his midlaner, but it didn’t have a negative impact on the others. Indeed, the newcomer from the team often played SoloQueue with Sneaky and Jensen during some evenings. One night, when Sneaky was streaming, he and Jensen were playing in the botlane. The former was playing Vayne and the latter Orianna… but as a support.

 

“I swear it works, I tried it out few days ago!”, the Dane had tried to justify, unsuccessfully.

“Be careful what you wish for, Yensen” the ADC added, mockingly. “If we lose, we’re gonna go to Starbucks for a date!”

“So… we mustn’t lose. Hopefully your laning phase can be decent this time, Senpai!”

 

**I know whatever comes to be**

**Together we’ll face the mystery**

**Here in my heart, deep in my soul**

**Somehow I know, I know**

**‘Cause love is my witness**

**I swear**

**I’ll be with you till the end**

            They had indeed lost that game. So here they were, having a hot date in Starbucks. When it came to the hot drink called coffee, they were polar opposites. As a matter of fact, Sneaky loved coffee with vanilla and plenty of cream whereas Jensen preferred black, plain, coffee.

 

“How can you drink that piece of shit? It’s undrinkable as fuck!”, the blond-haired male whined.

 

Jensen did not answer; he only shrugged with a wide smile on his lips.

            Prior the Summer Split, Rush left NA in order to come back to his home country. One of his prior teammates from Team Impulse whose name was Impact, the 2013 Worlds champion, replaced Balls in the toplane. Due to this change, the jungler slot was once again empty: Meteos went back in the team, even if he was rather reluctant with the idea.

Jack had even managed to convince Edward Gaming’s coach, Reapered, to train the team during their mid-season Korean bootcamp. The latter enjoyed the team so much that he ended up dropping his contract with EDG and decided to coach the North American team instead. BunnyFuFuu and Smoothie were both supports, exchanging whenever it was needed. Another gauntlet, another trip to Worlds. This time, they had managed to qualify for quarterfinals but lost against Samsung Galaxy from South Korea in a swift 0-3 trend.

 

**Nothing in tear this love apart**

**I’ll put my hand upon my heart**

**This is the promise I’ll make to you**

**(This is the promise I’ll make to you)**

**Whatever comes we’ll see it through**

**Nothing can break it**

**This feeling’s too strong**

**‘Cause love is my witness**

            A new season happened. Ray, from APEX Gaming, became Impact’s substitute and, a seventeen-year-old player, Contractz, was playing in the jungle. Thus, Meteos was out of the main roster, _again_ , as well as Bunny.

            Cloud9 went through ordeals this year: starting with Jensen’s mispositioning during a crucial teamfight in the last game of Spring Split Finals, being one of the main reasons they lost, followed by a tough 0-2 weekend during the first week of Summer, Ray being hit with depression shortly after Rift Rivals and, last but not least, their elimination from playoffs in quarters against Team Dignitas after six straight wins. Yet, Japanese people often say, “fall seven times and stand up eight”. They had three weeks to prepare for the Gauntlet and, maybe, have a shot at attending Worlds. This year, however, they were the final boss. One series and they were in. Or out. After a 3-1 win over Counter Logic Gaming, they played some Korean SoloQueue before actually going to China. Sneaky and Jensen had even found Rush at some point.

            Thanks to SKT, they were once again in quarterfinals, nicknamed as NA’s latest hope before getting out of groups. In spite of their bitterness for losing 2-3 against Team WE, they were glad of making it _that_ far. Once back in NA, Sneaky waited a couple of days before resuming his stream: only Contractz and him were left in the gaming house. But it was only a matter of time before they both left in their respective families as well.

 

**Nothing can break it**

**This feeling’s too strong**

**‘Cause love is my witness**

            It was during the middle of the month of December when the players were back in Santa Monica: they had to release a video about their 2018 roster a couple of days later. Sneaky was playing _Super Mario Odyssey_ on his computer when someone knocked onto the wall. Much too focused on his screen, he did not hear the door opening, mostly due to his lack of answer.

 

“Okay, I’m back from a fifteen-hour-long flight so I could see my Snacky and all I see is that he’s more interested in video games than his aesthetic best friend. BibleThump”, the voice said in a sad tone.

“Yensen?” the marksman asked, raising his eyebrows and turning his back from the computer.

“Yeah, it’s me, dumbass. I got some candies from Copenhagen, by ze way!”

“Candies?” Zach frenziedly repeated. “Count me in! That’s so SneakyGasm by ze way.”

 

            The AD Carry took his headset off and hugged deeply his friend. Jensen was wearing his Veigar hat, one of his birthday presents from last year: he was still as skinny as Fiddlesticks and his light blue eyes were glimmering.

 

“Wow, who would’ve thought I had such an effect on you?”, the Slavic male teased.

“About that… I – I think there’s something we need to talk about”, the latter answered in a serious tone. “Like I – I am _fucking_ in love with you. It – it’s not even some ‘no homo’ stuff or whatever. I’m dead serious, Nicolaj. Say something, please, even if it’s not mutual: your silence is killing me.”

“I – _jeg elsker dig_ , Zach. I want you. I love you and your lesbian hair”, the midlaner ended up replying.

“Wow. Never thought it would take us so much time. Anyway, wanna take a welcome back pic? And with a caption like ‘my Danish lover is finally back from home’ or something like that?”, Zach asked, brushing his hand through his hair, his face slightly blushing.

“FeelsGoodMan to me. Damn, I missed you so badly,” the male who was now his boyfriend agreed. “You should travel to Copenhagen with me someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Jeg elsker dig" means "I love you" in Danish :)


End file.
